


Be My Emperor Penguin

by raths_kitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Dean Winchester, Geographical Isolation, M/M, Meet-Cute, Penguins, Professor Castiel (Supernatural), Profound Bond Gift Exchange (Supernatural), Profound Bond Gift Exchange: Quarantine & Chill (Supernatural), Schmoop, Scientist Castiel (Supernatural), Student Dean Winchester, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raths_kitten/pseuds/raths_kitten
Summary: Dean and Castiel have a meet-cute that could lead to something real. Too bad that Castiel is off on a research project to Antarctica the very next day.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 15
Kudos: 119
Collections: ProfoundBond Exchange: Quarantine & Chill





	Be My Emperor Penguin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aiyah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiyah/gifts).



> Written for shen as part of the Profound Bond Discord “Quarantine & Chill” exchange. This is unaplogetic schmoop. I tried to meet as many of your tropes as possible. Hope you like it!

Castiel stood in front of the bar and hesitated. Balthazar had a lot of good advice, but also a lot of really shitty ideas. He just couldn‘t decide which category this one fell under. His palms started to sweat and he loosened his tie, suddenly having the need to get more air.

This whole outfit was a bad idea. But also Balthazar‘s suggestion. Look like a business man here on a business trip and you‘d attract the right kind of people in a hook-up bar. People not out for commitment but rather fellow lonely souls just looking for a good time.

He took a step closer to the entrance, then promptly turned on his heels and went into the coffee shop right around the corner instead. Maybe an ice cold coffee would cool him down and give him the courage to go back into the bar. Though the caffeine might key him up further and he should maybe just get a nice tea instead? Tugging at his tie again he stared at the menu above the counter unable to make a choice.

Someone clearing their throat brought him out of his reverie. Castiel startled and discovered he was standing right in front of the register and a very, very cute guy was smiling at him. He opened his mouth but got tripped up by green eyes and freckles.

“Hey, man. Can I help you?” The cute barista asked. Castiel tried to answer but failed to the point that the barista laughed. “I can recommend you a drink if you tell me what you’re generally looking for. Let’s start by coffee or tea?” Castiel still didn’t find his voice. “Hot chocolate?” The barista suggested.

Castiel let out a pitiful noise, but finally found his voice again “That’s kinda my problem. I don’t know right now.”

“Hmm,” the barista hummed, crossing his arms in front of his chest. The movement caught Castiel’s gaze and he read the name tag. Dean. “Hot or cold?” Dean asked next.

“Cold,” Castiel decided. But then he remembered that icy cold drinks actually made you sweat more and if there’s one thing he definitely didn’t want right now, it was to sweat more. “No wait. Hot.”

Dean chuckled. “You’re lucky you’re cute.” He glanced towards the back of the shop, then lowered his voice. “Ok, how about I’ll make you an iced coffee and a nice hot tea and you pay me for whichever drink you like best?”

“No.” Castiel replied.

Dean’s face fell. “Hot and cold chocolate then?”

“No,” Castiel repeated, mentally kicking his brain into working better. “I mean, that sounds great, Dean.” He tried out the name even though he knew it was unusual to actually address the guy behind the counter at a coffee shop by name. But he was rewarded by Dean’s smile slowly returning. “I’ll take an iced coffee and a tea please, but I’ll pay for both.”

Dean hesitated, but then he shrugged. “Gonna let me pick the flavors?”

Castiel shrugged. “Yes, please.” Initial decision out of the way, he would’ve gone for a caramel frappuccino and a chai latte, but he felt like he owed it to Dean to make that choice for him. Besides, he was curious what he’d pick.

“Name?” Dean asked and Castiel realized how empty the shop was at this late hour. And thankfully nobody was queueing behind him either.

He raised his eyebrow. “Castiel.”

Dean froze, pen ready to write on the first cup. “Ok, are you shitting me? Is this a test? Did corporate send you?” Castiel’s face fell. Yeah. It’s why he usually said his name was Jimmy. Dean must have realized his mistake, because he quickly scribbled the name onto the cup and showed it to him. “Like this?”

He’d guessed correctly and a small smile found its way back on Castiel’s lips. “Yes. That’s my name. My parents were…” He trailed off, unable to find the right adjective. Man, his brain was really not working tonight. Dean being as attractive as he was was not helping at all.

Dean held up a hand. “No need to explain. I’m sorry for that. It’s just…” He shrugged. “Weird night.”

“Tell me about it.” Castiel sighed. “I’m sorry for making it worse.”

“Oh hell no!” Dean protested. “You’ve actually made my night a whole lot better already.” He rang him up and Castiel squinted at the suspiciously low amount, but swiped his card anyway.

“And it’s not over yet.” Castiel added, mostly meaning himself, but Dean’s face lit up. Castiel couldn’t help but smile back.

“Alright, Cas. Go sit down and I’ll bring you your drinks when they’re ready.” Dean sent him such a blinding smile, that Castiel just nodded, suddenly struck silent again. He chose an empty corner table looking out into the street and wondered once again if he should go to the club after this or not.

His decision was once again taken off his hands by Dean, who plopped down across from him, not wearing his apron anymore. He slid both drinks over and Castiel had to smile at the angel wings that decorated the first cup with his full name on it. The second just read ‘Cas’ and he was a tiny bit disappointed, until Dean subtly turned it around and Castiel found a phone number along with ‘call me’ and another angel doodle. Castiel chuckled and looked back up, meeting Dean’s eyes.

“So you wanted to hear about my night?” Dean started and Castiel relaxed in his seat. Yes. Actually he really did.

Before they left the coffee shop, Castiel had saved Dean’s number in his phone, but didn’t text him right away so Dean would have his as well. The timing sucked and Castiel really shouldn’t be doing this, but he was wholly unable to stop going home with Dean and spending a passion filled night.

He woke up in the middle of the night and realized this was his cue to leave. Just like planned. Get dressed and quietly slip out into the night and he’d have a very happy memory to tide him over for the next three months. But when he looked down at Dean breathing evenly next to him, lips parted and features relaxed, he just couldn’t do this. Balthazar was an idiot.

So with a heavy sigh, Castiel snuggled back in, decision to stay confirmed when Dean moved and wrapped an arm around Castiel’s chest, shuffling closer. God dammit. Could they not have met at any other time?

**

The next morning, Dean was up before him and woke him with a steaming mug of hot coffee at his bedside. Just to make this even harder than it already was. Castiel bit his lip, sitting up a little and reaching for the mug. He inhaled deeply before he looked at Dean over the rim of the mug. “Good morning.”

“Morning.” Dean smiled. He knelt in front of the bed and reached out to push some of Castiel’s hair out of his face. The gesture seemed very intimate but not out of place. Castiel frowned. “God, you’re adorable.”

He closed his eyes and allowed himself one last moment to enjoy this, then he sat up more fully. “Dean…” He hesitated and took a sip of the coffee. It was very good coffee, of course. “I don’t think you’ll call me adorable after this.” Dean opened his mouth to reply, but Castiel held up a hand. “I was going to sneak out last night, actually, to maybe make this easier.”

Dean’s smile faltered. “But you didn’t?”

Maybe he should have after all. “I didn’t expect… this.” Castiel gestured. “I didn’t expect you.” He reached out to stroke Dean’s cheek. They had spent quite some time talking and Castiel had never connected to anyone quite like this before and once again, the timing couldn’t be worse.

Dean frowned. “What? Are you going to get married next week?” Dean smiled but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Because if you are, I will totally crash that wedding and bang on the doors dramatically.”

Castiel started playing with Dean’s hair, because right now he still could. “If that had been my plan, I’d definitely cancel my wedding for you.” He wasn’t even lying. He’d never fit this well with anyone before. “I’m leaving. Tomorrow.”

“Leaving? Where?” Dean leaned back and Castiel couldn’t reach him anymore.

“Antarctica.” Castiel bit his lip.

Dean instantly shut down. “Oh, fuck off. I thought we had something. But fine. If you just wanted a one night stand, just fucking leave.”

“No, I’m serious.” Castiel passed his hands through his hair. “I’m a marine biologist. I’ll go study deep ice specimens and hopefully find endangered or even new species so we can get the whole area protected.”

Dean buried his face in his hands. “Of fucking course.” He took a deep breath, then met Castiel’s gaze again. “Wait. So you’re coming back, right? How long will you be gone?”

“Three months.” Castiel replied. It was one of the smaller expeditions, but for someone like Dean, surely that would be too long.

“Three months?” Dean hit his leg. “Are you kidding me? You asshole.” He got up, grabbed a pillow, and hit him again. Castiel almost spilled the coffee.

“I know it’s too long and I should’ve told you last night, but…” Castiel tried to justify his actions.

“No, you idiot. Three months is nothing. I waited for you this long, three months isn’t gonna kill me. You made it sound like you’ll be gone for years.” Dean gave him a look, then hit him again for good measure.

“Wait,” Castiel snatched the pillow and clutched it to his chest. “You’re… willing to wait for me?”

“You’re coming right back here and then you’ll stay, right?” Dean asked.

“Well, yeah…” Castiel considered. “For a while. I can’t promise I won’t go on further research trips. They’re part of why I love my job.”

“Will they all be to the Arctic?” Dean finally sat down on the bed and Castiel scooted over a little to make more space for him.

“No, this is a special assignment. I might go to the Florida Keys next or the Carribian or I dunno, just do research off the coast and stay here. There’s a reason I moved to San Francisco in the first place.” Castiel mused. “I teach at SFSU.”

Dean caressed his cheek, looking at him thoughtfully, then he slapped him. “Three months. You really are an asshole, you know.” Before Castiel had time to process, Dean leaned in for a kiss. “Let’s do this one and then we’ll see about your further adventures.”

Castiel stole another kiss, then he sat back in wonder, unsure if he’d got this right. “You’re really going to wait for me for three months? Even though we just met?”

“Well, yeah.” Dean smiled. “Is it gonna suck? Of course. But only because we’ll have an interrupted honeymoon phase.” He cupped Castiel’s cheek and kissed him again, deepening it this time. “And I was really looking forward to that honeymoon phase.”

Castiel returned the smile. “But listen. If it gets too hard, I understand.”

“Wait. What do you take me for? It’s three months not three years.” Dean frowned again. “Maybe I gave you the wrong impression yesterday, but I don’t actually just sleep with random people. I thought we had a connection. That we both felt it.”

“No, definitely!” Castiel traced Dean’s lips with his index finger. He still couldn’t quite believe he’d found this man. “I’m sorry, Dean. I didn’t mean to insult you.”

Dean kissed the pad of Castiel’s finger and then pulled back once more. “Are you going to be ok? To wait?”

Castiel snorted. “Yeah. Trust me. Unless I meet a very attractive abominable snowman, you’re super safe.” Dean didn’t smile, so Castiel quickly amended his joke. “No, sorry. I can definitely wait.”

Dean avoided his gaze. “But listen. Same deal. If you and a fellow researcher suddenly get close and need to keep warm up there…”

“Oh, no, Dean.” Castiel cupped his cheek until Dean faced him again. “I’ll be all alone, so seriously. It’s why Balthazar sent me out last night in the first place.”

“Wait.” Dean held up a finger. “We’re gonna talk about this, but first of all, what do you mean you’re going to be all alone? Isn’t that incredibly dangerous?”

Castiel shrugged. “It’s double research. I study my specimens and Balthazar studies me. He’s a fellow professor and is going to see if prolonged isolation is going to make research more effective or if it’s eventually counter productive.”

“But why do you have to be the guinea pig? In the Arctic no less?” Dean seemed really concerned.

“Well, it’d be a lot harder to isolate in the Florida Keys.” Castiel joked.

“A lot less dangerous, too.” Dean once again didn’t find it funny.

“And I volunteered. My last research team wasn’t… matched very well. And we kept getting into stupid arguments and then two of them started hooking up but one of them was married and it was just…” Castiel made a face. “So, so messy.”

“But what if you get sick? What if… if the abominable snowman attacks you when you go collect more samples?” Dean questioned.

“There’s a fully staffed camp fifteen minutes out.” By snowmobile. It would be way too easy to run into them if it were by foot. “They have a medic with them and everything.”

Castiel could see the stress drain out of Dean’s body. “Oh, ok. That sounds better.” Dean moved further onto the bed, straddling Castiel. “Can we keep in touch though? By text messages? And maybe video chats?”

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean and pulled him in. “Texting shouldn’t be a problem. I’m gonna have to check in with Balthazar about the videos. I didn’t ask because I, uhm… didn’t really have anyone to video chat with?”

“Well, you do now.” Dean decided, snuggling in. “How long can you stay? Here with me, I mean.”

Castiel wrapped his arms tighter around Dean and breathed in his scent. Not long enough. “I have a few hours.”

“Awesome.” Dean nuzzled a little deeper into Castiel’s neck and then stilled. For now it was ok to just be close and snuggle. 

**

Castiel unloaded the last of the equipment he would need and said goodbye to Charlie, who seemed reluctant to leave. He’d only spoken to her in brief video chats before today, but she seemed like a good colleague to have. Maybe if he could come back and not be isolated, she’d be a good team member to have.

“Just call if you need anything, ok?” She assured him. “I’m only fifteen minutes away. If the walls start caving in on you, call. We can meet outside. Balthazar doesn’t have to know.”

“That would severely compromise his research data.” Castiel frowned. He would never cheat like that. And as a fellow scientist, he was appalled Charlie had even suggested such a thing. Maybe she wouldn’t be great on his team after all.

Charlie rolled her eyes. “Ok then, Professor Novak. Good luck on your expedition.”

His frown deepened. Why was she being strangely formal right now? But maybe this was a ritual. He accepted her outstretched hand. “Thanks Doctor Bradbury. See you in three months.”

“God, I really hope so,” She muttered almost inaudibly. “Don’t want to collect your carcass because this dumb-ass experiment failed.”

“What?” Castiel asked.

“Nothing. See you in three months.” Charlie saluted him and got on her snowmobile, driving away.

Castiel pulled his own snowmobile further against his hut to protect it from potential storms and entered his home for the next three months. He should set up his equipment, maybe at least unpack and get settled, but the first thing he did was pull out his smart phone and check if the satellite wifi was actually working. He had four new messages from Dean since he last checked and it made him smile.

_“Hope you made it to your bunker safely. Stay warm and say hi to the penguins from me.”_

_“And to help you stay warm…”_

_“Are you there yet? I hope you didn’t already get eaten by a polar bear.”_

_“And before you think I’m dumb, I know there’s no polar bears in Antarctica. So… don’t go swimming with Orcas or whatever.”_

Castiel chuckled and tried loading the image attached to the second text again. The connection was there, but slow. He smiled brightly when it finally showed. He’d expected a lot, but Dean snuggled under a warm blanket, holding one end up while snapping a fully clothed selfie was not it. He quickly saved it and made it his new lock screen, because it was adorable.

 _“I’d probably freeze before I get eaten.”_ Castiel sent back.

_”NOT FUNNY!!!”_

Dean’s concern made him smile and Castiel settled in on his unmade cot, using the time now that they both were online at the same time to text with Dean. Setting up could wait a little.

**

They had fallen into a nice routine. Dean was unexpected, so Castiel had to be strict with himself to not slack off at work too much. A first for him. He’d tried to chat with Dean during the time he had reserved to go out and watch the penguins, but when Dean found out, he’d stopped chatting, scandalized, and told him he was definitely not cute enough to distract from penguins. Cas begged to differ, but Dean had a point.

So they mostly chatted in the one hour Castiel would’ve spent reading before going to bed with a few random chats in between. It worked out fine. And since it was late enough for Balthazar to not randomly open a video chat and check in on him, they could even progress in a more naughty way to use their video chats. - Castiel refused to ever again talk about the one time they were getting there and Balthazar did a random check-in in the first week.

All in all, he was happy. Happier than he’d ever been. He was on a very nice job, no fellow researchers having drama in his vicinity, he could concentrate on his work and had time for Dean. And he suddenly had something to come home to, other than just his job and the occasional hook up.

The first time he’d seen the Adelie penguins, he’d snapped a selfie and promptly sent it to Dean.

 _“I hear penguins mate for life,”_ had been Dean’s reply along with a bunch of heart eye emojis.

Castiel considered his reply for a while, but the teacher in him won out. _”Actually that’s just Emperor penguins. The Adelie will leave her partner if he doesn’t provide a good enough nest.”_

_“That’s… kinda cruel.”_

_“A good nest is vital in ensuring their offspring survives.”_

_“So what you’re saying is, I need to buy a better bed for when you come back?”_

_“Your bed is quite adequate, Dean.”_

_“Thanks?”_

_“And anyway, I always saw myself more as an Emperor. What about you?”_

_“Oh, definitely. Emperor. We’re big, majestic penguins.”_

Castiel had smiled for a long time afterwards. 

**

It was in the last month of his expedition when Dean suddenly announced he wanted to take some marine biology classes next semester. He was studying engineering, so it came out of left field.

_”Dean, are you sure? I mean, it’s a great subject, obviously, but I thought you were happy with engineering.”_

_“Yes, but I did a little reading now and I found it very interesting. I want to know more.”_

_“That’s nice but… wait. Dean, you can’t take my classes. I can’t grade you. I’m not breaking up with you just so you can take my classes.”_

_“Breaking up? What, are we dating?”_

_“...”_

_“I’m kidding, Cas. Obviously! Are there not rules to when you already are in a serious relationship? It’s not like you’d prey on me.”_

_“I don’t know, Dean. Maybe. I would have to talk to the board. I’m sure we could figure something out if you really want to take my classes.”_

_“I do!”_

_“But Dean, what is this really about? I’m happy to talk your ear off and give you private lessons when I’m back.”_

_“No! That won’t give me credit points.”_

_“Oh.”_

_“I mean. Obviously I want you to tell me all about it. And give me private lessons. But please let me go to classes.”_

_“Of course. If you really want to. I’m just wondering why.”_

_“Maybe next time you go on a research trip I could accompany you.”_

_“Oh. That would be nice. We also need engineers though, just so you know.”_

_“Really? Good to know. But I bet it would help if that engineer had some understanding of marine biology and could show a few extra credits to be considered for the job?”_

_“Definitely. :)”_

_“Good. I have a feeling next time three months might be even harder.”_

Castiel sighed and replied with a few more penguin pictures. He knew what Dean meant. They’d only spent a day together in person, so while he missed him a lot, it would probably be a lot more visceral next time. And he appreciated Dean’s efforts at coming along. Of course they would have to properly discuss this once Castiel was back in San Francisco. He didn’t want Dean to change his life around just to fit Castiel’s. If anything, they both had to give a little. For once, Castiel should stay put for at least a year.

The next day, Castiel took the satellite phone on his trip to watch the penguins and placed a video call to Dean. The connection was spotty but it was worth it to hear Dean’s sounds of joy when he realized what was happening. 

“I just wanted to share this experience with you.” Castiel smiled into the camera before turning it onto the penguins again.

He heard some static as reply interspersed with “crazy” and “love you” and whipped the phone around again.

“What did you just say?” Castiel screamed into the camera, as if being loud would help with the connection. Instead he startled a few skuas who flew straight in his direction and made him lose his footing on the ice and next thing he knew he was lying on the ground with a pounding headache and Dean yelling his name.

**

He woke up on a cot in unfamiliar surroundings, his head still pounding and feeling really cold. He reached out to pull his blanket tighter around him and was stopped by soft hands who did it for him.

Charlie came into his line of vision. “Welcome back, Professor Novak. You gave us quite a scare.”

Castiel frowned but then remembered his fall and… dammit. “How’d you find me?”

“Your boyfriend terrorized Balthazar and actually even the board of your university to send out a search party ASAP.” She smiled. “I guess you owe him your life.”

Castiel closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to get rid of the throbbing behind his eyes. Now Dean definitely wouldn’t let him go on an expedition alone anymore. He smiled.

“If you ask me,” Charlie continued. “This just proves that Balthazar’s whole experiment was a failure. By all means stay in your lab alone but for fuck’s sake. You should’ve had to check in with us whenever you ventured outside and when you were expected to be back. This was quite reckless of you.”

“I know,” Castiel croaked, opening his eyes again just in time to see Charlie handing him some pills.

“Oh, good. You’re smarter than your colleague. He still insists he isn’t to blame but rather you getting distracted by, and I quote, some hot piece of ass.” Charlie said.

Castiel winced. “He didn’t say that to Dean by any chance?”

Charlie shrugged. “You should ask him yourself. He’s been checking in with us every 30 minutes since he was told we found you.” She smiled and patted Castiel’s hand. “You better keep him around.”

“We’re Emperor penguins,” Castiel mused, still smiling, the pills finally kicking in.

“Whatever you say.” Charlie chuckled. “Stay awake for a few more minutes, Cas. Then you can go right back to sleep.”

He didn’t even have to wonder about the nickname because the first thing he registered about the phone that was thrust at him was Dean repeating “Cas? Cas? Cas are you ok? Cas?”

Castiel did a small wave and then answered Dean’s questions as best as he could before he could feel his eyes drooping and someone taking the phone from his hands. “Sleep it off, ok? I’ll talk to you soon, baby.” He wasn’t sure if he’d really heard the endearment or if he was hallucinating, but he fell asleep happy.

**

His last three weeks passed quickly. While he was recovering, the team already on site continued collecting samples for him and Castiel would be able to fully complete his research back in his lab at the university. He briefly considered prolonging his expedition, but Dean would rip his head off. As would his board, who was quite furious with Balthazar at the reckless endangerment of such a valuable researcher as Castiel. Apparently he hadn’t fully cleared all of the specifics before Castiel left. But thankfully that was Balthazar’s problem and not Castiel’s.

For now. He didn’t doubt that his friend would definitely scold him for falling over during a video chat in his private time. Watching the penguins had never been part of his research. But he’d deal with that later. For now he was still on bedrest and had to be supervised, so as soon as he left the airport, he was headed to Dean’s place.

Castiel felt fine and he suspected Dean had conspired with Charlie on that diagnosis, but he also didn’t complain. Real life could start again later.

After landing, he collected his duffle bag, confident that his samples and equipment would get shipped to his lab safely without him. He went through customs and suddenly felt really nervous. What if the whole thing with Dean was a fluke after all? They’d only spent one day together. One day. And now Dean would have to take care of him for two whole weeks. What if they annoyed each other on the second day already? What if their physical attraction was…

His thoughts came to a screeching halt as soon as he came face to face with Dean, who ran up to him and pulled him into the biggest hug, before letting go abruptly. “Oh, shit. Are you ok? Did I squeeze you too hard?” Dean cupped Castiel’s cheeks in his hands and looked him over. Before Castiel could get a word in, Dean apparently decided he was well enough, because he gave him a kiss that turned into a second and a third, much deeper one which they only broke when someone next to them dog-whistled.

“Hello, Dean.” Castiel finally greeted him with a grin, all his doubts gone. They clasped hands and Dean shouldered the duffle bag. Then they walked out of the airport shoulder to shoulder, touching as much as they could. It slowed them down and probably made for a funny walk. 

A march, Castiel realized. Just like Emperor penguins.


End file.
